


Семейные узы

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Routine, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Десять тысяч лет назад мы поклялись друг другу в любви и верности. И, что бы не случилось, я не оставлю Вирэйну.
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Семейные узы

Корабли Орды покинули порт рано утром.

Нэстерис не пошел провожать. Даже Кууси не отправил с прощальной запиской. Может, стоило? Жрец себе на этот вопрос ответить не мог, да и в целом задумываться не хотел, а потому отложил шальную мысль в воображаемый сундук и привычно отправился работать.

Улицы Дазар’Алора заметно поредели. Ставший привычным шум базара, через который Нэстерис всегда проходил утром, стих на несколько тонов и поредел. Босяки уже не мчались вниз по улице сломя голову. Только оглушающий запах тропических цветов, смешанный с рыбой (отвратительно, надо сказать), остался таким же как прежде. Война потрепала город, стоявший веками, переживший потопы, смену королей, и непозволительно расслабившийся в последние годы. Впрочем, зандалары поднимались с колен. Их не сломила ни гибель Лоа Королей, ни гибель Короля. Даже принцессу-выскочку приняли все, пускай, как слышал Нэстерис, поспособствовать этому пришлось аж самому Голосу Орды. И как хорошо, что в сложных отношениях между народами теперь нужно было разбираться другим. За несколько месяцев жрец привык к своей тихой размеренной жизни и в последнее время еще и стал понимать, что менять эту жизнь на что-то еще не слишком хочет.

Сегодня он шел сам, едва заметно прихрамывая. Трость нес молчаливый Кууси, изредка клацая зубами, когда к носу слишком близко подлетали мелкие мошки. Нэстерис заставил его помыться перед сном, где уговорами, а где и откровенным шантажом, и теперь тролль вместо мертвечины пах сладкими зандаларскими фруктами. Конечно же Кууси ныл и ворчал до, после и во время, но жрец игнорировал почти каждое его слово. Тролль смолк только на улице, подставив лицо прохладному ветру.

— Все равно буду вонять, как рыбья башка, — проскрипел он. — Как только дойдем до этой твоей лавки.

Но Кууси ошибся.

Вонять он не начал, да и шли они не к лавке, куда Нэстерис заходил почти каждое утро перед тем, как засесть допоздна в прохладных залах дворца, до ломоты в запястье копируя рисунки с древних ваз, браслетов и составляя списки рун для расшифровки. В той лавке приятная на вид зандаларка торговала… да, рыбой. Всем тем, что можно было быстро обжарить для перекуса. Креветки, рисовые шарики, наполненные щупальцами, острыми и пряными травами, маленькие пельмешки с тягучим сладковатым соусом или же крохотные шашлычки. Из чего последние — торговка никогда не говорила. Смеялась, что, мол, лишится приятного клиента, если расскажет. И Нэстерис не спорил. Сегодня лавочка стояла тихой. Чаны с кипящим маслом были пусты, а решетка, на которую торговка бросала морепродукты — девственно чистой. Мимо шмыгнул босяк, обернулся, во все глаза уставившись на высокого шал’дорай, и споткнулся, едва не влетев в кого-то из взрослых.

Его можно было понять. В эту часть города шал’дорай спускались нечасто, предпочитая золотые отблески королевской пирамиды и что-то поприличнее.

Нэстерис огляделся, хмурясь, а потом, показал мальчишке золотую монету и поманил его к себе. Тролльчонок подошел боком, как краб, одним глазом косясь на деньги, и потом уставился на жреца.

— Чего тебе, дядь? — шмыгнул носом он.

— Куда торговка делась? Дежоди, — Нэстерис указал на лавочку, и мальчонка потемнел лицом.

— А нету ее больше, — бесхитростно сказал он. — Альянс.

Жрец полуприкрыл глаза, отдал монетку и полностью потерял к мальчишке интерес.

— Опять бездна знает чем тебя тут кормить, а… — заворчал Кууси. — Ты ж нормальную еду не жрешь толком. И ноешь потом, что голова болит. А как ей не болеть, если ты плюешься всем, что не трава твоя?

— Найдем еще место, — Нэстерис пожал плечами. — И головная боль никак не связана с моей диетой.

— Пиздетой, — передразнил его тролль и насупился. — Я баба твоя что ли, следить еще за тобой и…

Нэстерис вдруг развернулся и пошел совсем в другую сторону.

Они спускались все ниже и ниже, минуя поредевшую охрану. Здесь город тоже не являл собою ничего прекрасного и величественного. Путешественников, решившихся взойти на верх пирамиды, теперь встречали расколотые снарядами стены, въевшаяся в каменные плиты кровь и черепки расколотой посуды. Еще несколько дней назад здесь повсюду стояли расписные цветочные горшки, а теперь весь пейзаж напоминал то, что бывало после урагана — одни только разруха и мусор горстями по углам. Джани, маленький Лоа, о котором Нэстерису рассказали дети, наверняка был такому рад. В каждой куче по блестяшке. Жрец же вспоминал Сурамар. И от вида Дазар’Алора в плачевном состоянии у него мурашки плясали под кожей, продирая холодком загривок.

Нэстериса терзало смутное беспокойство. И усилилось оно после разговора с Флэймель, которая обронила, что приказ плыть был отдан внезапно, безо всяких объяснений. Она успела оставить кота в надежных руках, но ничего не знала об остальных. Авангард мог отплыть еще раньше. А в авангарде и… Нет, глупости, она сказала бы. Вирэйна бы сказала ему обязательно!

Жрец ускорил шаг, как мог. Кууси подхватил его под локоть, когда Нэстерис едва не оступился, и отчего-то промолчал, не предложив трость или понести жреца на руках. За это Терис ценил его особенно — за умение не болтать, когда не надо.

Когда они добрались до скромного жилища Вирэйны за большим базаром, почти у входа в Тал’Фаракк, светило обратилось в пылающий шар.

На первый стук никто не откликнулся, и Нэстерис, забыв о деликатности, заколотил в дверь, прохрипев:

— Вирэйна! Сури!

Манапард, который Нэстериса терпеть не мог и на голос его всегда отзывавшийся шипением, если не рыком, молчал. Кууси осторожно пододвинул жреца в сторону. Его кулак врезался в хлипкое дерево, вырвав из него такой звук, что поднялся бы даже мертвый.

— Госпожа Улен! — рявкнул он так, что из ближайших кустов вспорхнули попугаи и разразились воплями.

Из соседней халупы, на которой рассохлась и кусками поотваливалась глина, обнажая дешевый камень, высунулась клыкастая рожа, выдав длинную тираду на зандали, а потом, прокашлявшись и разглядев здоровенного и мертвого Кууси, вполне нормально спросила на всеобщем:

— Чего орете? Нет никого.

Нэстерис обернулся. В его взгляде горел огонь, какого никто не видел уже пару тысячелетий.

— Где она? Где хозяйка?! — прошипел он, давясь на последнем слове. Жрец схватился за горло, беззвучно кашляя и ловя воздух ртом. Тени вокруг него стали гуще, взбираясь по ногам в бледно-фиолетовых шароварах, и ощетинились комком щупалец, вот-вот готовящихся воплотиться в реальность. Рожа, почуявшая, что дело нечисто, икнула, затараторив:

— Не знаю я ничего! Уехала рано утром с котом своим драным! За ней зеленорожие явились в табардах! Она только дом заперла! Не знаю я ничего! Оставьте нас в покое!

Нэстерис в сердцах пнул стоящий у порога горшок.

Тот отлетел в сторону, обнажив маленькую мягко сияющую руну, начертанную прямо на стене. Чертили явно в спешке. Вирэйна была едва ли не педантичнее него самого во всем, что касалось письма, а потом допустить неровность почерка могла только в одном случае — если дело и правда было неотложным. Нэстерис не без труда опустился на одно колено и аккуратно стер пальцем одну из черточек. Это маленькое заклинание, почти не требующее вложений сил, он придумал сам еще в те времена, когда не был женат. Когда он оставлял будущей жене записки в ее же саду, вытащив из стены белоснежный кирпич и замаскировав дыру заклинанием. Руна замерцала и растворилась в угасающем сиянии, а в ладонь жреца упали ключ и записка, содержащая всего несколько слов.

Нэстерис выпрямился, разворачивая ее, пробежался глазами и застыл, смяв бумагу в кулаке. За те несколько секунд, что он стоял, оглушенный и растерянный, он, кажется постарел на пару веков. Кууси, зыркавший по сторонам и телом загораживающий жреца (исключительно на всякий случай), аккуратно взял его за плечо.

— Пойдем, — тихо сказал он. — Дед, слышь. Пошли, — и через паузу — по имени. — Нэстерис.

— Мне нужно на корабль, — ответил жрец. Он вцепился в предплечье тролля до побелевших пальцев. — Немедленно. Ее же там… Талисра… Окулет… — Нэстерис посмотрел Кууси в глаза и во взгляде его не было ничего, кроме отголосков паники, которые таяли так же быстро, как руна на стене.

— Обязательно, — Кууси кивнул, осторожно подталкивая его в сторону улицы. — Звиняйте, хозяева! — рявкнул он соседям, но откликнулись только попугаи, повторяя «звиняйте» до тех пор, пока то не растворилось в бесконечном птичьем клекоте. — Пойдем, пойдем, — шепнул он. — Кота кормить надо. Помнишь?

— Плевать на кота, — Нэстерис отмахнулся, едва совладав с голосом. Он остановился, потирая виски и зажмурился, глубоко дыша. Приступ эмоций был… Внезапным. И оставил после себя горечь и головную боль, которая сошлась гвоздем над правым глазом и теперь медленно пульсировала. — Нужно найти Вирэйну. О, Элуна, — шепнул он, — неужели она решила, что я ее не простил за это…

— За что? — Кууси покосился на жреца сверху вниз. Тот вместо ответа провел кончиками пальцев по шее — вдоль шрама.

— У нее не было выбора. Либо так, либо мы оба. Мы так и не поговорили толком, когда она выловила меня из воды полумертвого. Просто не успели. Я вернулся в Сурамар уже с победителями, с Талисрой. А Вири сражалась на улицах до последнего. Она же страж… — Нэстрис покачал головой и умолк, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. — Идем, Кууси, — он потер брови пальцами, болезненно зажмурившись. — Это всё… Потом.

— Потом, да, — тролль насупился, снова надевая маску безразличия и старческого ворчания. — А то кот всю твою работу сожрет.

— Конечно, сожрет, — жрец улыбнулся. Его пальца сомкнулись на ладони тролля, подержали, наполнив ее кусачим золотистым теплом, которое, смешавшись с тенью, не обожгло рыцаря смерти. — Но мы еще можем этого избежать.


End file.
